pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaka-BLAM!
One day at Chez Platypus (yes they brought it back), Emily Kinney hired Isabelle Garcio-Shapira for the entertainment of her nightclub. Isabelle had recently gone into the magic business after Phineas and Isabella pushed her off of a ladder—but that’s another story. She called himself ‘Isabelle The Stupefying’. She has learned everything about magic and she had everything she needs to perform on stage. She had magic cards, her magic hat, a magician's wand, everything that involves magic. Isabelle just needed a handsome assistant to help her out with some tricks. “Hey, Isabelle.” Emily said. “You ready for the big show tonight?” “Yes, yes I am, Emily.” Isabelle replied matter-of-factly. “And you were right. This magic business will certainly get me some more money. Those guys out there’ll see some real magic tonight.” “You have everything you need for your show?” Emily asked. “Let’s see...” Isabelle got out a clipboard and checked the list. “I have cards, hat… Yep. I have everything I need for tonight.” “Do you need anything else?” Emily asked. “Well… I do need an assistant.” Isabelle said. “I’ll need a handsome guy for that one. Do we have a handsome guy?” “I don’t think so. Ferb’s mine, GOT IT?!” Emily said aggresivly. “What? No guy?” Isabelle said, double-checking the props. “Well, if we don’t have a guy around here, then we’ll have to get one. We’ll just get Buford, he’s a guy with a ‘good attitude’.” “Sorry Isabelle,” Emily said. “His girlfriend wouldn’t like that.” “I hate to admit it but you’re right Kinney.” Isabelle replied. “But where are we gonna get a handsome guy? It seems like they all have girlfriends!” “Well, if ya wanna guy,” Emily explained. “ Ya gotta go to the source.” “Which might be…” Isabelle said. “Just walk around.” Emily replied. “Ok, then.” Isabelle said. “We’re looking for cute guys.” So Isabelle and Emily ventured out into the forest. Isabelle was wearing a maroon cocktail dress that should attract cute guys. She was slowly strutting through the forest. Then she stopped and looked back to see if Emily was following her. “Kinney, are you coming or what?” Isabelle impatiently asked. Emily stepped out from behind the tree. She was wearing the same dress as Isabelle’s but she wasn’t too fond of the color. “This color really isn’t my style.” Emily said. “Good thing the last time I went with Ferb to visit Coyoteas he gave me this thing that he invented.” Emily took out a can of ACME Clothe-Color Changing Spray 'Changes color of your clothes to your kind of color'. The color of the spray was a red type of color. So she opened the car and sprayed her clothes, turning all of the black colors to a shimmery red. “Now THIS is MY style.” Emily said as she threw the can away. “Ok, now I’m ready.” “Good.” Isabelle replied. “Now, listen. If we’re gonna find cute guys, we’ll have to be very, very attractive.” “Whatever you say, Isabelle.” Emily said. Isabelle just ignored that remark as she and Emily strutted through the neighborhood, trying to attract a cute guy. As they walked, they suddenly heard a clue that’ll lead them to guys. There was a loud “whiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz!” and a “bang bang bang” sound. And by the sound of that, they might belong to a guy. “Building sounds!” Isabelle said. “They’ll lead us right to— Phineas! Come on!” So she and Emily followed the building sounds. The sound lead them to a home. Next to the house had a mailbox, and on the mailbox had the words ‘FLYNN-FLETCHERS’ “There’s Phineas’s house.” Isabelle said. “He must be in there.” “No kidding.” Emily said sarcastically. “But how are we gonna lure him out? He hates me.” Isabelle pondered. Emily cleared her throat as she got out a huge slice of pizza. “Pizza is a Phineas’s favorite food.” Emily said. “He’s always eating it with his older step-brother and Dill.” “Perfect.” Isabelle said, taking the pizza. “This’ll get him.” Isabelle put the pizza on a plate that was placed outside the gate that lead to the backyard. Meanwhile, inside the backyard, which belonged to Phineas, he was searching for something to eat and, because Ferb was at the movies with Dill and all the shelves and drawers that had food in them were empty. “Meh. There’s nothin’ good to eat around here. I knew I shoulda gone shoppin' with Mom.” Phineas said. “What I wouldn't give for a nice, big, slice o’ pizza.” Suddenly, he saw a huge, greasy slice of pepperoni pizza on a plate. Phineas zipped up to the pizza with his eyes wide open. Meanwhile, back outside, Isabelle saw him snarfing it down like a wild coyote. “I’m going in!” Isabelle said. “Okay.” Emily replied. Isabelle strutted inside the backyard with her hand on her wide hip… there was no Phineas. “What the-?!” Isabelle said, shocked. “Phineas is too smart for that dumb, old trick.” Emily stated. “Ok, then…” Isabelle said, fixing her make up. “We’ll force him out with my beauty!” Then she looked into the house. “Alright, you triangle-head punk!” Isabelle said. “You’re coming with us! So you better come out on the count of 10 before we make you!” As Isabelle began to count, Phineas came out of another door. He walked up to Isabelle and Emily from behind, eating his pizza. “…8 …9, 10!” Isabelle finished as she stormed into the house, then she looked into the living room. “Okay, hot boy! There’s no use running now, we got you!” “Meh,” Phineas began, popping the whole pizza crust into his mouth. He then put his hands over Isabelle’s eyes and put on a phoney voice so she couldn’t see him and put his hand in a death grip. “What’s up, girls? Whatcha both lookin’ for?” “We’re not exactly ‘lookin’.” Emily told Phineas. “We’re trying to get a hot guy so we can do the big magic show tonight back at the nightclub.” Isabelle explained. Phineas thought. “Hmm… good-lookin’ guy… good-lookin’ guy… a guy, hm.” Phineas said. “Say, uh, did he have a pointy, trianglular head… like this?” Phineas pointed at his head. “Well, yeah.” Emily replied giggling at Phin’s little Vauderville act. “Who else does?” “Well, does he walk around… like this?” Phineas said as he walked around them in a cartoony fashion. But Isabelle then figured out who this guy covering her eyes really was. “Hey… you look kinda just like a guy I know, don’t you?” Isabelle said sarcasticaly. “Well, you know what?” Phineas said. “You may be right about something.” “And what, do tell, could that be?” Isabelle asked ready to grab Phineas. Phineas walked up to Isabelle and whispered into her ear. “Well… to tell you the truth…. confidentially… truthfully… and honestly….” Phineas whispered into Isabelle’s ear, and then he yelled very loud. “I AM PHINEAS T. FLYNN!” Then he gave her a noogie, and ran off. “You know, something.” Isabelle said. “Phineas REALLY IS a handsome guy. He may be too smart for me.” Emily huffed, “I’ll handle him, leave it to me. I’ve known him for three years.” Then Emily took off from the ground and went off to find Phineas. “Okay, Phin.” Emily said. “Now where are ya?” Then suddenly, she heard him singing from below. I dream… of Izzy with the dark black hair… Emily saw him singing near a creek so she flew down and hid in a bush right behind him. Then she picked up a big rubber mallet and whacked Phineas on the head with it. She immediatly regretted doing this. Phineas sang slower and slower…. She’s got dark… black… mrarrrrrrre… And then, he was knocked out instantly. “I’m SO sorry buddy.” Emily said as she pulled a drunkish Phineas by the hand and carried him back to Isabelle. Meanwhile, Isabelle as waiting for Emily to bring back Phineas. “What’s taking her so long?” Isabelle said. “Got ‘im.” Emily said, running over to her. “Really?” Isabelle asked. “He got knocked out like a light.” Emily said. “Poor guy.” “Great. Now we can do the show tonight.” Isabelle said. “Money, here we come!” As Isabelle and Emily walked back to the restraunt, Phineas heard about what they said as soon as he snapped out of his sleepy trance. “Hey…. Of course you realize, you what this means.” Phineas said immitating Bugs Bunny, knowing that… Dis means war! Later that night, Emily and Isabelle were ready to perform. They had everything they need. They put Phineas inside of a white tux and they got dressed up for the show. The audience was big out there and they were waiting for the show to start. Then the Isabelle and Emily walked out to the stage and bowed at the audience who cheered for them. When they got to the middle of the stage, the audience stopped applauding so Emily went to control the smoke machine and other special effects. As soon as the spotlight turned on, Isabelle began to explain what her first trick will be. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Isabelle said. “For my first trick, I will be doing a twisted version of a classic. Instead of pulling a rabbit out of a hat, I’m going to pull my assistant out of a hat. He’s pretty short for a teenager so I’m pretty sure this’ll work.” Emily quickly brought out a table with a cloth on it as well as a hat. “And now,” Isabelle said, pulling up her sleeves. “I will say the magic words and my pointy assistant will appear right before your very eyes.” Isabelle took out the wand and waved it around the hat. “Alakazam!” Isabelle said tapping the hat with the wand. “And from those words… my assistant!” Isabelle reached his hand inside of the hat and tried to pull out Phineas. But the audience laughs to see that she didn’t pull out a guy, but a pizza slice instead. Emily and Isabelle looked at the pizza. “Wha?” Isabelle and Emily gawked. Meanwhile, Phineas was sitting on Isabelle’s head. “Let’s see…” Phineas said. “You were trying to pull me out, said some magic words, waved your wand around and tapped the hat with it, but pulled out my pizza. But what went wrong?” Isabelle and Emily looked up at Phineas. “I know! You said the wrong words!” Phineas said, standing up and ready to dive. “Regardez mon amie—I’m talking to you Emily… I'll show you two how it REALLY done!” Then he dived into the hat. “What you should have said was…” Phineas explained as he took out a hand and waved it around, “Rootah, Vootah, Zoot!” Then Phineas pulled himself out of the hat by the seat of his pants. The audience applauded loudly for Phineas as he bowed at them. Then he bowed sarcasticly at Isabelle and then bowed politely at Emily, then back to the audience, then back at Isabelle, then at Emily again. He bowed at the audience, to Isabelle and to Emily for a loop that went quicker and quicker until Isabelle tried to grab his hand. But Phineas was swift as a hare, and went back into the hat. Isabelle glared at the hat when suddenly, a sign popped out of the hat saying ‘HOW ABOUT TRYING TO LURE ME OUT WITH MY PIZZA THAT YOU STILL HAVE? THAT’LL WORK.’ “Your pizza, eh?” Isabelle said. “All right, wise guy. You asked for it.” Soon, Isabelle had placed a slice right beside the hat as she held a mallet behind her backs. “Oh, Phineas…” Isabelle said in a sweet tone. “Come out n’ get the pizza.” Phineas lifted a hand outside of the hat and made it move like a puppet. One of his fingers sniffed around, and then it sniffed at the pizza. The hand grabbed the pizza and went back inside. Isabelle put her hands inside of the hat and grabbed Phineas by the neck! “Hah!” Isabelle said. “I got you now!” “On the contrary, ani-maroon-iac…” Phineas said, from inside of the hat. “I got you.” “Oh, yeah?” Isabelle said, sarcastically. “Prove it! Pull me in, I dare you!” “Well... Ok then.” Phineas replied. “But remember, you asked for it.” Isabelle chuckled, but then she was surprised as she both pulled into the hat. After a while, Phineas slowly got out of the hat, stretching. And when he got out, he sighed of relief. But he didn’t notice that Isabelle got her hands out of the hat and grabbed Phineas by the neck, strangling him. Then she pulled him back into the hat and pummeled him. Isabelle got out of the hat and nailed it shut, chained it then locked it. Later, Isabelle was preparing for another trick. “For next trick, ladies and gentlemen.” Isabelle explained. “We’ll need a volunteer. Any requests?” “I’ll help.” Said a cute little voice. “Then come on up, kid who strangly looks like Phineas.” Isabelle said. The kid walked on stage. (But it was really Phineas testing out his age changer.) “We will now perform the old Arabian Swords Through The Basket Trick.” Isabelle announced. “Don’t wowwy, widdle cutie.” Isabelle said to Phineas who changed his age to two years-old. “It’s onwy a widdle twick. Nothin’ bad’ll happen to ya. We pwomise.” Phineas nodded in agreement. Soon he was in a basket as Isabell held onto the lid. Phineas winked at her as she winked at him back. Then she put the lid on the basket as Isabelle went to get the first sword. Phineas popped his head out a bit and winked at Isabelle. Isabelle just looked at him and winked him back. Then Phineas went lowered into the basket. With a sword in Isabelle’s hand, she put one through the basket. “YAHH!” Phineas screamed. Isabelle was surprised. They haven’t heard anyone scream in pain form this trick before. She picked up another sword as she put another one through. “WAHHHH!” Phineas screamed again. Now she was REALLY shocked. Could it really hurt him? She got a third sword and slowly put it through. “OOOOOOOH!” Phineas moaned. “Agony, agony, agony!” Isabelle was worried now. But little did they know that right behind them was Phineas, back at 13 years-old, himself. He was outside of the basket and he was standing next to Isabelle and a container of swords. He gave another sword to her as he continued to act like he was in pain. But then Isabelle now realized that Phineas was right behind her. She also found out that the little kid was really Phineas. She looked at him as Phineas offered her another sword. “Did it hurt dat much, widdle cutie?” Isabelle said in a cute then sly tone. “Or should I say…” Isabelle grabbed Phineas’s shirt collar. “Phineas?” Isabelle stated. “Awww, you’ve been peekin’.” Phineas said as he kissed Isabelle like Yakko Warner on the lips. Not out of affection but for the sake of cartoon humor. Isabelle wiped the kiss off of her lips as Phineas leap from the stage and dived right to the hat, only to be whacked in the face by the lumber, chains and padlock. Then he slumped down. Isabelle got a sword and stomped right up to Phineas. Phineas pulled himself together and saw Isabelle headed his way. He turned away and started to play a game called, “Red Light”. “1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, RED LIGHT!” Phineas said. Then Isabelle froze. Phineas counted again. “1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, RED LIGHT!” Phineas said. Isabelle started to pick up the pace, but as she did, she froze again. Phineas counted again. “1-2-3-4-5, RED LIGHT!” Phineas counted. Isabelle started run towards him, but then she froze again. Phineas counted once more. “1-2-3, RED LIGHT!” Phineas counted. Isabelle ran faster, but then they froze into an ‘en guard-ing’ position. Then Phineas jumped out in front of them while wearing a musketeer’s outfit. “En guarde! Perry! Larry! Touché!” Phineas said, swishing his sword around. Isabelle ran right for him and started swinging everywhere. But Phineas disappeared the moment when Isabelle started swinging and he went up to the balcony. He laughed at Isabelle. “That’s swingin’ it!” Phineas laughed. “Right in the old kisser!” Then Isabelle found him. “Who needs swords?” Isabelle said, as she threw her sword away. “We prefer theses instead!” Isabell said, as she got out a rubber mallet and aimed at Phineas. She squashed Phineas. She smirked slyly knowing that she got the cartoony-ness out of Phineas. Suddenly, Phineas appeared from the hat. “Congratulations, you won!” Phineas said as he held up a little white flag. He then threw the flag at Isabelle as Emily guffawed in the background. Ferb and Dill walked in to get some burgers. They noticed Phineas and bugged their eyes. The flag was actually filled with gunpowder and he blew up Isabelle. After Phineas comes out of the hat, he had a pies in his hand, a huge cartoons-only banana cream pie. “If I do this, I’d get grounded’.” Phineas said. “So… I’ll do it for the sake of cartoon humor!” Then he hits Isabelle face with the pie. Isabelle fainted to the floor, face first. Phineas reached into the hat and pulled out a his pizza. “And now... for my final trick,” Phineas said, as he held up a wand in the air. “I will make this cartoon end.” Then he aimed his wand at the audience (including the veiwers) and waved it around. “Aba Cadabra!” Phineas said as magic appeared from the want. And from the wand came two words: THE END “Have fun everybody!” A PHINEAS AND FERB GO LOONEY TUNES CARTOON Category:Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes Category:Fanon Works Category:International Crossovers Category:Ferblover's Pages Category:Abandoned Pages